Brigadier General
='BRIGADIER GENERAL - UNITED STATES OF AMERICA'= In the United States Army, United States Air Force, and United States Marine Corps, Brigadier General, abbreviated BG, is a one-star general officer, with the pay grade of O-7. Brigadier General ranks above a Colonel and below Major General. Brigadier General is equivalent to the rank of Commodore in the other uniformed services. 'Promotion, Appointment And Tour Length' For promotion to the permanent grade of Brigadier General, eligible officers are screened by a promotion board consisting of general officers from their branch of service. This promotion board then generates a list of officers it recommends for promotion to general rank. This list is then sent to the service secretary and the joint chiefs for review before it can be sent to the President, through the defense secretary, for consideration. The President nominates officers to be promoted from this list with the advice of the Secretary Of War, the service secretary, and if applicable, the service's chief of staff or commandant. The President may nominate any eligible officer who is not on the recommended list if it serves in the interest of the nation, but this is uncommon. The Senate must then confirm the nominee by a majority vote before the officer can be promoted. Once the nominee is confirmed, they are promoted to that rank once they assume or hold an office that requires or allows an officer of that rank. For positions of office reserved by statute, the President nominates an officer for appointment to fill that position. For all three uniformed services, because the grade of brigadier general is a permanent rank, the nominee may still be screened by an in-service promotion board. The rank does not expire when the officer vacates a one-star position. Tour length varies depending on the position, by statute, or when the officer receives a new assignment. The average tour length per one-star billet is two to four years. 'Retirement' Other than voluntary retirement, statute sets a number of mandates for retirement. All brigadier generals must retire after five years in grade or 30 years of service, whichever is later, unless selected or appointed for promotion, or reappointed to grade to serve longer. Otherwise all general and flag officers must retire the month after their 64th birthday. However, the Secretary of Defense can defer a general or flag officer's retirement until the officer's 66th birthday and the President can defer it until the officer's 68th birthday. General and flag officers typically retire well in advance of the statutory age and service limits, so as not to impede the upward career mobility of their juniors. 'Brigadier Generals In Each Branch' 'United States Air Force' Below are all of the possible billets a Brigadier General can occupy as a member of the United States Air Force . #Commanding Officer (CO) of a Wing . #Executive & First Officer (XO) of a Numbered Air Force. #Chief Operations Officer (A3) of a Numbered Air Force. 'United States Army' Below are all of the possible billets a Brigadier General can occupy as a member of the United States Army. #Commanding Officer (CO) of a Brigade #Commanding Officer (CO) of a Special Operations Regiment. #Executive Officer (XO) of a Division. #Chief Administration & Personnel Officer (G1) Of a Corps. #Chief Intelligence & Security Officer (G2) Of a Corps. #Chief Operations Officer (G3) of a Division. #Chief Logistics Officer (G4) Of a Corps. #Chief Plans Officer (G5) Of a Corps. #Chief Signal Officer (G6) Of a Corps. #Chief Training Officer (G7) Of a Corps. #Chief Contracts & Finance Officer (G8) Of a Corps. #Chief Civil-Military Co-operation Officer (G9) Of a Corps. #Deputy Administration & Personnel Officer (J1i) Of a Numbered Army. #Deputy Intelligence & Security Officer (J2i) Of a Numbered Army. #Deputy Operations Officer (G3i) Of a Corps. #Deputy Logistics Officer (J4i) Of a Numbered Army. #Deputy Plans Officer (J5i) Of a Numbered Army. #Deputy Signal Officer (J6i) Of a Numbered Army. #Deputy Training Officer (J7i) Of a Numbered Army. #Deputy Contracts & Finance Officer (J8i) Of a Numbered Army. #Deputy Civil-Military Co-operation Officer (J9i) Of a Numbered Army. 'United States Marine Corps' Below are all of the possible billets a Brigadier General can occupy as a member of the United States Marine Corps. #Commanding Officer (CO) of a Marine Expeditionary Brigade/Brigade #Commanding Officer (XO) of a Special Operations Regiment. #Executive Officer (XO) of a Marine Expeditionary Division/Division #Chief Administration & Personnel Officer (M1) Of a Marine Expeditionary Force. #Chief Intelligence & Security Officer (J2) Of a Marine Expeditionary Force. #Chief Operations Officer (M3) of a Marine Expeditionary Division/Division #Chief Logistics Officer (M4) Of a Marine Expeditionary Force. #Chief Plans Officer (M5) Of a Marine Expeditionary Force. #Chief Signal Officer (M6) Of a Marine Expeditionary Force. #Chief Training Officer (M7) Of a Marine Expeditionary Force. #Chief Contracts & Finance Officer (M8) Of a Marine Expeditionary Force. #Chief Civil-Military Co-operation Officer (M9) Of a Marine Expeditionary Force. #Deputy Operations Officer (M3i) Of a Marine Expeditionary Force. <<<< BACK Category:Military Rank Category:Tau'ri Military Rank Category:United States Military Rank Category:United States Army Rank Category:United States Marine Corps Rank Category:United States Air Force Rank Category:General Category:Brigadier Category:Brigadier General Category:General Officer Category:Flag Officer Category:Officer Category:Military Officer Category:Commissioned Officer